marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Anime
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Iron Man Arrives in Japan (Japan: Enter Iron Man) | Season1_2 = Find the Missing Nuke (Going Nuclear) | Season1_3 = The Reviving Project (Reap the Whirlwind) | Season1_4 = Reunion (A Twist of Memory, a Turn of the Mind) | Season1_5 = Arc Station, Infection (Outbreak) | Season1_6 = Cyber Battlefront (Technical Difficulties) | Season1_7 = Escape (At the Mercy of My Friends) | Season1_8 = Girl (Daughter of the Zodiac) | Season1_9 = VS Iron Man (A Duel of Iron) | Season1_10 = Iron Will (Casualties of War) | Season1_11 = Mastermind (The Beginning of the End) | Season1_12 = The Light in the Distance (Endgame) | Season2_1 = Mariko | Season2_2 = Yukio | Season2_3 = Kikyo | Season2_4 = Omega Red | Season2_5 = Asano | Season2_6 = Min (Girl) | Season2_7 = Vadhaka (Statue) | Season2_8 = Koh | Season2_9 = Hell Road | Season2_10 = Shingen | Season2_11 = Kurohagi | Season2_12 = Logan | Season3_1 = The Return - Joining Forces | Season3_2 = U-Men - Mutant Hunting | Season3_3 = Armor - Awakening | Season3_4 = Transformation - Secondary Mutation | Season3_5 = Power - Unity | Season3_6 = Conflict - Contested | Season3_7 = Betrayal - Shock | Season3_8 = Lost - Signs | Season3_9 = Revelations - From Behind The Scenes | Season3_10 = Countdown - Truth | Season3_11 = Revenge - End | Season3_12 = Destiny - Bond | Season4_1 = The Man, Blade | Season4_2 = Mad World | Season4_3 = Vampire Hunting | Season4_4 = Childhood Days | Season4_5 = Island Lights | Season4_6 = The Magic Medicine Man | Season4_7 = Day Walker And Mutant | Season4_8 = Eternal Apocalypse | Season4_9 = Teacher's And Student's Bonds | Season4_10 = To The Vortex Of Sorrows | Season4_11 = Partner | Season4_12 = The Other Side Of Darkness }} History Episode titles are listed in translated Japanese first, English second. * Marvel Anime is a four-part television series from Marvel Entertainment and Japanese production company Madhouse. Each of the four parts of the show will focus on a different character or team: ** Iron Man (Season/part one) ** Wolverine (Season/part two) ** X-Men (Season/part three) ** Blade (Season/part four) * It also includes the films Iron Man: Rise of Technovore and Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher. * According to Marvel International president Simon Phillips, the entire series takes place in a single parallel universe. Trivia * Between Japanese and English versions, some alterations are made: dialogue changes, cuts or additions of mentions to characters and items, and even changes in plot details. * The opening theme song of Iron Man Anime is called "『Activation』" and the ending theme song is called "『The Fight Never Ends』". * The opening theme song of Wolverine Anime is called "『Feel My Claws』" and the ending theme song is called "『Another Day of Battles』". * The opening theme song of X-Men Anime is called "『Reassembly』" and the ending theme song is called "『Fighting for Peace, Fighting for All』". * The opening theme song of Blade Anime is called "『Slashing Through The Night』" and the ending theme song is called "『Between Darkness & Sanity』". * Silver Fox and Sabretooth are only featured in the ending credits of Wolverine Anime episodes. * Magneto is mentioned in the English version of Wolverine Anime and both versions of X-Men Anime. His only appearances are in the ending credits of X-Men Anime episodes. * Juggernaut, Stryfe and Mystique are only featured in the ending credits of X-Men Anime episodes. Gallery Blade Anime Op X-Men Anime 2011 Op Wolverine anime intro Cast